An Different Prince Caspian
by Srta. Ellen
Summary: E se Caspian X tivesse a ajuda de outro alguém além dos Grandes Reis e Rainhas da Idade de Ouro? E se esse alguém fosse uma princesa de outro país, mas que estivesse disposta a recuperar Nárnia? E se Edmundo se apaixonasse por ela, e ela por ele?
1. Chapter 1

Adaptação do filme As Crônicas de Nárnia: Príncipe Caspian.

Esta história é apenas uma fanfiction criada por mim para diversão tanto minha, quanto de vocês, leitores.

Os personagens aqui descritos são de total autoria do digníssimo C. S. Lewis, que criou essa incrível série de crônicas. Apenas uma personagem é totalmente minha, ela é denominada Ádria.

* * *

É mais sensato imaginar os personagens no filme, já que a própria adaptação é feita do filme.

Edmundo, nesta história, aparenta ter quinze anos.

Lúcia, nesta história, aparenta ter treze anos.

Susana, nesta história, aparenta ter dezesseis anos.

(Ela, exclusivamente nesta história será apenas um ano mais velha que Edmundo)

Pedro, nesta história, aparenta ter dezessete anos.

Caspian, nesta história, aparenta ter dezessete anos.

* * *

O enredo original do filme não será totalmente desviado, apenas algumas partes serão/terão grandes mudanças.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

_As Crônicas de Nárnia_

**Príncipe Caspian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Nasce o Herdeiro do Usurpador**

Ao longe, nos bosques próximos, dava-se para ouvir os gritos de dor da então Princesa Regente, Prunaprismia.

— Será que não se tem sossego nem uma noite? Era só o que me faltava. — Uma garota de beleza nortista dissera ao ouvir os gritos da mulher que dava à luz.

— Não tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a isso, Alteza — um texugo revela ao ouvir a reclamação da garota.

— Por favor, Caça-trufas! Já não disse para me chamar de Ádria? Só Ádria. — A garota reclamou. — O que acha que está acontecendo? Espera... Não me diga que é o que eu estou pensando...

Naquele instante, ouviu-se um pequeno baque, como se algo tivesse batido de frente com uma árvore ou um obstáculo.

— É melhor verificar. — Disse um anão ruivo, sendo seguido à porta da pequena caverna por um anão negro.

Caído no chão da clareira, estava um rapaz. O rapaz parecia desacordado, mas ao se aproximarem ele se sentou no chão, assustado. Ao se sentar, deixou cair uma bolsa aberta, fazendo com que uma espada e uma trompa saíssem rolando pelo chão.

— Olhem ele ali! — um grito foi ouvido e oito cavaleiros telmarinos avançavam dentre as árvores.

— Eu cuido deles. Peguem o garoto. — O anão ruivo saiu em direção aos telmarinos, que estavam receosos em se aproximar das estranhas criaturas que cercavam o rapaz.

— Trumpkin! — Ádria gritou baixinho, não querendo ser ouvida, mas o anão já sumia pelos arbustos.

Nikabrik, o anão negro, se aproximou mais do garoto, mas o último estava assustado demais e ao avistar a trompa a sua frente, a soprou.

— Não!

* * *

— Susana! — uma garota de aparentemente treze anos corria enquanto gritava ao encontro de uma mais velha, de supostamente dezessete.

— Pedro! Venha! — Lúcia puxava Susana até o outro lado da rua em direção à estação de trem.

Um pouco abaixo às escadas, três garotos brigavam. Um deles, as garotas viam nitidamente, era Pedro. O último olhou para as duas garotas e viu de relance uma Susana balançando a cabeça em negativa. Não demorou muito para Edmundo entrar na briga em defesa de seu irmão. As pessoas nas escadas e mais abaixo delas gritavam. _Briga_, _briga_, _briga_!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Saíam! — dois guardas haviam sido chamados e entravam entre os quatros brigões para lhes aplicar uma bronca.

**XX**

— Um obrigado seria bom. — Edmundo ironizou ao se sentar em um banco da estação.

— Eu estava ganhando. — Disse Pedro, se levantando rapidamente. — Já estou cansado de ser tratado como criança!

— Mas nós _somos_ crianças. — Edmundo enfatizou.

— Eu nem sempre fui... — Pedro se virou para os irmãos. — Já faz um ano! Quanto tempo mais ele quer que nós esperemos?

— Pedro... Já está na hora de aceitar que moramos aqui! — Susana interpôs.

— Ai! — Lúcia gritou levantando de um pulo do banco.

— Para de me empurrar! — Pedro gritou para Edmundo.

— Eu nem toquei em você! — Edmundo retrucou. — Ai!

De repente, todos estavam de pé. Um vento incrivelmente forte começou a soprar na estação, mas parecia que só os quatro irmãos estavam sentindo e vendo os estragos causados. A parede do outro lado da estação estava sendo arrancada, dando lugar à uma paisagem incrível, coberta apenas por um dos trens que passava. Quando o trem finalmente estava no último vagão, sumiu. Os Pevensie se viram em uma caverna ampla de frente para um mar extremamente azul e extenso. Estavam em Nárnia.

Lúcia e Susana se entreolharam e sorriram, correndo em direção ao mar e tirando o excesso de roupas que caíam na areia da bela praia. Edmundo e Pedro fizeram o mesmo, assim, os quatro irmãos brincavam na água daquele mar narniano que tanto amavam e esperavam. Mas Edmundo, ao avistar as ruínas que subiam na colina, parou de brincar e observou, fazendo os outros três também fitarem a colina.

— Não me lembro de ruínas em Nárnia — comentou o terceiro irmão, enquanto exploravam as ruínas.

— Quem será que morava aqui? — Lúcia perguntou visando o mar do alto da colina.

— Éramos nós... — murmurou Susana ao pegar uma peça de xadrez na relva.

— Ei, isso é meu! — Edmundo pegou a peça das mãos de Susana.

— Venham! — Lúcia os chamou para o que parecia um salão, no centro da colina. — Pensem em muros, colunas e um teto de vidro.

Os irmãos miravam o nada com caras incrédulas. Se entreolhando, disseram em uníssono:

— Cair Paravel...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Príncipe Caspian, o Décimo**

— O que faremos com ele? — Caça-trufas perguntava à garota que sentava desconfortavelmente em uma pequena cadeira.

— Eu já disse que não sou líder de nada, não tomo decisões. E, bom, não sei. — Ádria bufara baixo, estava cansada e com sono, pois o garoto que teve de carregar praticamente sozinha era pesado demais.

— Por mim, deveríamos matá-lo! — Nikabrik exclamou irritado.

— Eu enfaixei a cabeça dele, seria como matar um hóspede! — Caça-trufas dizia alarmado.

— Então está decidido, ele vive. — Ádria murmurou enquanto bocejava. — Ele já deveria ter acordado...

Mas o rapaz, que já havia acordado e ouvira a conversa deles, surgiu na pequena saleta e, pegando um _cachorro_ de lareira e investindo em um golpe falho contra Caça-trufas. Ele, mesmo assim, só conseguiu atingir um pequeno prato de sopa, que caiu no chão.

— Se não queria a sopa, era só ter falado. — Ironizou Ádria, que se levantou e tirou das mãos do garoto o cachorro.

— Que bagunça! Eu vou pegar outro prato — Caça-trufas reprovou o garoto que olhou um pouco surpreso para o texugo.

— O que é você? — o rapaz perguntou enquanto sentava em uma pequena cadeira na pequena mesa da caverna, sendo servido de sopa por Caça-trufas.

— Era de se esperar que mais pessoas reconhecessem um texugo quando vissem um — murmurou Caça-trufas.

— E então, quem é você? — Ádria perguntou enquanto juntava algumas flechas que pendiam do teto.

— Príncipe Caspian, o décimo.

* * *

Após pegarem roupas e seus presentes na Sala do Tesouro, Pedro, Susana, Edmundo e Lúcia partiram de volta para a praia, a fim de encontrar uma maneira de deixar a ilha e explorar a nova Nárnia. Mas ao chegarem na praia, avistaram um pequeno barco com dois guardas vestidos de armaduras e um anão preso à cordas. Susana logo atirou uma flecha em um dos guardas e o outro, visando os quatro irmãos, pulou do barco. Pedro e Edmundo pularam na água. Pedro pegou o anão (que havia, do mesmo jeito, caído na água), e Edmundo puxou o barco para a ilha.

— Você está bem? — Lúcia perguntou ao anão após cortar com sua adaga as cordas que o prendiam.

— Seria melhor tê-los deixado me afogarem! — o anão retrucou ranzinza.

— Um obrigado seria suficiente... — Edmundo murmurou.

— Eu sou o Grande Rei Pedro, o Magnífico. — Pedro estendera a mão para o anão, que apenas negou-se a apertá-la.

— Poderia ter ocultado a última parte — Susana riu.

— É, poderia — o anão riu.

— Sabe o que aconteceu com Nárnia? E quantos anos se passaram? — Pedro perguntou ao anão, que havia perdido um duelo para Edmundo.

* * *

— Eu estou vendo vocês! — Caspian falara enquanto virava para averiguar que Caça-trufas, Nikabrik e Ádria o seguiam.

— Eu disse para se esconder atrás das árvores, Alteza. — Murmurou Caça-trufas para Ádria, que bufou ao ouvir _Alteza_.

— Do que iria adiantar? De qualquer forma ele iria precisar mesmo de nós. E já disse para não me chamar de 'Alteza', Caça-trufas! — Ádria disse entediada.

Mas assim que a garota acabara de falar, uma flecha passou raspando por seu ombro e parou em uma árvore.

— Corram! — Caspian gritou e o grupo desatou a correr pelo floresta, seguido pelos cavaleiros telmarinos.

Em intervalos de dois minutos, Ádria virava e atirava uma flecha. A garota era a melhor arqueira de Nárnia e arredores, desde que Susana havia partido de volta para o nosso mundo.

O chão coberto de relva batia nos joelhos de Caspian e Ádria, e passava da metade do corpo em Nikabrik e Caça-trufas. O último, acabou caindo enquanto corria. Caspian, ao ver Caça-trufas tentando se levantar, e os cavaleiros chegando cada vez mais perto, voltou para pegar o novo amigo.

— Não! Vá! Você tem que encontrar a Resistência Narniana! — Caça-trufas gritava para Caspian, que não ligava e continuava a correr em direção ao texugo.

Ádria, ao ver o que acontecia, parara de súbito e começara a atirar flechas certeiras em direção aos telmarinos, que caíam na relva. Logo, Caspian pegara Caça-trufas e saíra correndo em direção aos outros, à frente. Ádria parara de atirar para observar algo estranho: os telmarinos, mesmo sem as flechas, caíam no chão. Algo que corria pelo chão estava derrubando os telmarinos, que se conseguiam levantar-se, corriam de volta ao castelo de Miraz, o Usurpador.

— O que é aquilo? — Nikabrik perguntou enquanto ajudava Caça-trufas a ficar de pé. O príncipe, que tentava lutar com algo que ninguém via, caíra no chão.

— Escolha suas últimas palavras com cuidado, telmarino — um enorme rato (enorme para o tamanho de um rato) pulou para cima de Caspian.

— Você é um rato — foi só o que Caspian conseguiu falar, após o susto que tomara.

— Eu esperava palavras mais originais — depois de um suspiro, o rato disse. — Pegue a sua espada.

— Não, não obrigado. — Caspian exclamou.

— Pega logo! Eu não luto com um homem desarmado. — O rato disse, ainda agitando a espada.

— Talvez por isso que eu deva escolher não lutar com você, oh, nobre rato. — Caspian disse receoso.

— Eu disse que não lutaria, não que você viveria. — O rato interpôs com veemência.

— Ripchip, não!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: A Resistência Narniana**

— Mil e trezentos anos? Para nós se passou apenas um... — murmurou Pedro, enquanto remava pelo Espelho D'Água.

— Mas como Aslam deixou isso acontecer? — sussurrou Lúcia, olhando ao redor e vendo as árvores paradas, sem vida. — E os animais...

— Agora temos que encontrar a Resistência Narniana. É o único jeito. — Trumpkin informou.

— E essa 'Resistência' tem um líder? — Edmundo perguntou interessado.

— Apenas narnianos querendo seu reino de volta. Claro que existe a garota, mas ela não gosta de que achem que é líder de algo. — Trumpkin falou dando de ombros.

— E quem é essa _garota_? — Susana perguntou interessada, o que fez Lúcia olhá-la com um semblante confuso.

— Ádria é o nome. É a princesa da Arquelândia, filha do rei Naim. Grande amiga dos narnianos, mesmo sendo arquelandesa. Há quem diga que Nárnia será salva por um Filho de Adão, pelo menos é o que diz a profecia feita pelos centauros. — Trumpkin olhava desconfiado para os quatro a sua frente, não estava totalmente convicto de que eram eles os Grandes Reis e Rainhas de Nárnia, da Idade de Ouro.

— Mas ela é uma Filha de Eva, não é? A profecia não foi feita com ela, ou seja... — Edmundo interpôs-se.

— Os centauros observam o céu. Ouvi Ciclone dizer algo sobre estrelas, um Filho de Adão se apresenta e algo sobre uma Filha de Eva. — Trumpkin falava como quem não acreditasse no que dizia. — Bom, é algo assim.

— Um e uma? — Pedro murmurara com um semblante inquisitório.

* * *

— _Ripchip, não!_

A garota pegou o rato pela pequena cintura e o içou para cima, longe de Caspian.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? Me solte! Me ponha no chão! — o rato gritava, mas sem nenhum efeito causado.

— Você poderia dar uma recepção melhor ao nosso convidado, não acha? — a garota ironizou colocando o rato no chão.

— Ele é um telmarino! O que você esperava?! E desde quando vocês recebem esses Usurpadores do Reino aqui? — Ripchip se fez de bastante ofendido.

— O bosque não é nosso, Rip — Ádria murmurou.

— Por mim deveríamos tê-lo matado. — Nikabrik comentou, sempre irritado.

— Não podemos, ele tocou a trompa. — Caça-trufas disse um tanto nervoso.

— Então deixe que ele se explique. — Uma voz grossa foi ouvida e um centauro avistado no bosque.

* * *

Os quatro irmãos, junto com Trumpkin, já haviam percorrido o Espelho D'Água e uma parte da floresta quando deram de cara com um enorme desfiladeiro.

— Eu disse que não estávamos perdidos — Pedro disse ficando de costas para o desfiladeiro e virando de frente para os outros quatro.

— Viram só? Com o tempo a água erode o solo e... — Susana disse um tanto animada por recitar seus aprendizados na escola.

— Cala a boca, Susana! — Pedro dissera novamente virando para o desfiladeiro e tentando encontrar um caminho.

— Aslam! — Lúcia gritara sorridente. — Olhem! Ele está bem... ali. — Voltou a dizer tristemente, pois virou-se e Aslam já não estava mais no lugar em que ela havia visto.

— Não vejo nada, Lu. — Disse Pedro tentando ver algo do outro lado do desfiladeiro.

— Lúcia, venha. Vamos seguir o caminho que N.C.A. nos disse. — Susana chamou Lúcia, mas esta não lhe deu ouvidos.

— Mas eu vi! Era Aslam! — a garota gritara tristemente.

— Uma vez eu não acreditei na Lúcia, e ela estava certa. — Edmundo interveio na conversa.

— Por que Aslam não apareceria para nós, Lu? — Pedro perguntou, ele queria muito acreditar na irmã, mas agora simplesmente não podia.

— Eu... Eu não sei. — Lúcia disse derrotada.

Pedro, Susana e Trumpkin voltaram para seguir pelo caminho que o último lhes havia contado, mas Lúcia continuara ali. Edmundo a estendeu a mão, e a garota segurou.

* * *

— A trompa só prova que eles roubaram mais um objeto de nós! — Nikabrik exclamou.

— Eu não roubei nada. — Caspian disse.

— Não roubou nada?! — interpôs um sátiro. — Devemos listar os objetos que os telmarinos nos roubaram?!

— Nossos lares!

— Nossa liberdade!

— Nossas vidas!

— Vocês roubaram Nárnia!

Várias vaias e uivos foram ouvidos naquela noite em que a reunião da Resistência da Antiga Nárnia se reuniu.

— Vocês acham que sou responsável por todos os crimes do meu povo?

— Responsável, e punível. — Nikabrik se aproximou do príncipe.

— Há! Essa é boa vindo de você, anão. — Ripchip se aproximou retirando a espada da bainha. — Ou já esqueceu que foi o seu povo que lutou ao lado da Feiticeira Branca?

— Eu lutaria de bom grado outra vez, se ela nos livrasse desses bárbaros! — Nikabrik respondeu.

— Sorte nossa que você não tem poder para trazê-la de volta. — Caça-trufas se aproximou do meio da clareira. — Ou prefere que peçamos ao garoto para se virar contra Aslam agora?

Uma onda de vaias e uivos novamente tomou conta do bosque.

— Alguns de vocês esqueceram, mas nós texugos lembramos bem. — Caça-trufas continuou. — Que Nárnia só foi feliz quando teve no trono um Filho de Adão.

— Ele é um telmarino, por que iríamos querer ele como rei? — novamente Nikabrik exclamou.

— Porque posso ajudá-los. — Interveio Caspian. — Além desse bosque eu sou o príncipe, o trono telmarino é meu por direito. Ajudem-me a reclama-lo e trarei a paz entre nós.

— É verdade. — Um centauro, Ciclone era seu nome, disse. — É o momento oportuno. Eu observo os céus, porque compete a mim observar como compete a você de não esquecer, texugo. Baco, o Senhor da Vitória, e Alambil, a Senhora da Paz, se encontraram no céu na noite do firmamento. E na terra um Filho de Adão se apresenta para oferecer nossa liberdade de volta.

— Dois dias atrás, eu não acreditava na existência de animais falantes, ou de anões, ou de centauros... mas existem. Em número e força que nós, telmarinos, nunca poderíamos imaginar. Esta trompa, sendo mágica ou não, ela nos reuniu aqui. E juntos, temos a chance de retomar aquilo que é nosso! — Caspian disse essas palavras enquanto segurava a trompa de Susana.

— Se você nos guiar. — Ciclone disse. — Então eu e meus filhos lhe oferecemos nossas espadas. — Dito isso, sacou a espada, e os centauros ali presentes fizeram o mesmo.

Assim feito, todos os outros animais ali presentes sacaram as espadas para o céu. Em nome de Aslam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: O Encontro com a Resistência**

— Eu realmente não entendi. — Caspian comentou enquanto se dirigia, junto de Ádria, ao Monte de Aslam.

— Ah, vamos! Não é tão difícil, Caspian! — a garota riu abertamente da confuso do então amigo. — Para falar a verdade, meu pai acha que estou na Calormânia visitando uma tarcaína bastante chata. Sinceramente, eu detesto ela.

— Sim, isso eu entendi. Mas por que você não participou da reunião? — ele perguntou sorrindo para a garota, havia tido uma afeição imediata por ela.

— Não gosto disso. Dispenso qualquer tipo de título ou colocação perante uma ou um milhão de pessoas. — A garota disse suspirando.

— Isso, com certeza, me faz gostar de você, quero dizer, mais do que já gosto. — Caspian sorriu. — Só acho que você tem que maneirar bastante com sua audácia.

— Minha audácia? Quem você pensa que é?! Pela juba do Leão! — a garota exclamou irritada com o que dissera o garoto.

— Foi o que pensei que você iria dizer — Caspian ria, deixando Ádria ainda mais irritada.

— Na minha mais humilde opinião, jovem Ádria, nosso estimado príncipe está pedindo um duelo. — Ripchip se aproximou dos dois. Caspian parou de rir e Ádria gargalhou.

— Concordo plenamente, meu nobre guerreiro Ripchip. — A garota disse formalmente, enquanto dava risinhos nasalados.

— Você não está falando sério, está? — Caspian perguntou com um semblante um tanto nervoso.

— Por acaso está com medo, caro príncipe telmarino? — a garota ria enquanto pegava uma espada claramente arquelandesa que parecia ter sido feita sob medida para a própria.

— Medo? — o garoto riu, pegando, também, uma espada. — Por mim, não, mas por você...

— Você fala demais, — Ádria disse em tom entediado. — vamos ver se é tudo o que diz.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Caça-trufas os interrompeu antes mesmo de começarem a duelar. — Parem com isso e entrem no Monte!

Ádria e Caspian riram, mas entraram assim como foi mandado. Ripchip (nem é preciso dizer) ficou completamente decepcionado de ter perdido um duelo que parecia que seria tão bom de se ver.

* * *

Ao chegarem no Beruna, os quatro irmãos e Trumpkin viram os telmarinos trabalhando para construir uma ponte.

— Talvez não tenha sido o melhor caminho a seguir. — Sussurrou Susana ao avistarem Miraz.

Assim, o grupo voltou ao desfiladeiro.

— Lu, onde achou ter visto Aslam? — Pedro perguntou se aproximando de Lúcia, que fitava o outro lado do desfiladeiro.

— Eu queria que parassem de tentar parecer adultos! — exclamou a menina. — Não achei que vi o Aslam, eu o vi!

— Eu sou adulto. — Murmurou Trumpkin.

— Estava bem... — a garota pisou em falso e gritou ao cair da beira do desfiladeiro.

Mas Lúcia não caiu, ela apenas havia encontrado o caminho.

— Aqui. — A menina sorriu.

Desceram o desfiladeiro, Lúcia à frente e todos atrás em uma fila indiana. Quando chegou a noite, fizeram uma fogueira e deitaram-se na relva. Só que mais tarde, quase amanhecendo, Lúcia teve um sonho. Ela andava pela floresta até encontrar as árvores dançando e... Aslam!

Ela correu para ele e o abraçou, Aslam retribuiu o abraço.

— Aslam! Que saudade de você! — Lúcia alisou o focinho do Leão. — Você cresceu!

— A cada ano que você crescer, maior eu parecerei. — Aslam respondeu-a com um riso.

— Mas por onde você andou? Por que não veio nos ajudar? — a menina se afastou e perguntou.

— Nada acontece duas vezes da mesma maneira. — Aslam respondeu. Mas eles ouviram um estalo, e a garota acordou.

Continuavam na floresta, e a fogueira estava quase apagada. Já amanhecia. Lúcia tentou, em vão, acordar Susana. Então ela ouviu outro estalo e andou pela floresta, fazendo o mesmo caminho do sonho. Mas a árvores não dançavam mais. Lúcia, então, se aproximou de uma e disse, alisando a árvore:

— Acorda. — E então seguiu.

Quando chegara na pequena (minúscula, diria) clareira onde havia visto Aslam, Pedro tapou-a a boca e a puxou para trás de um arbusto, fazendo sinal para ela não falar e apontando para um minotauro que andava pela floresta.

Pedro pegou a espada e foi em direção ao minotauro, sendo interrompido por um estranho rapaz que começara um duelo.

Pedro estava ganhando, mas acabou prendendo a espada em uma árvore e o rapaz a pegou. Mas Pedro pegou uma pedra e se direcionava ao rapaz.

— Não! — Lúcia gritou. — Parem!

Os dois pararam imediatamente para olhar em volta. Eram narnianos. O rapaz era Caspian.

— Príncipe Caspian? — Pedro perguntou incrédulo.

— Sim, mas quem são vocês? — Caspian respondeu.

— Pedro! — Susana gritou, se aproximando com Edmundo e Trumpkin.

Caspian então virou-se para a espada lendo os dizeres nela cravados.

— Grande Rei Pedro? — o garoto perguntou.

— Eu creio que nos chamou. — Pedro disse.

— Chamei, mas... pensei que fosse mais velho. — Caspian disse um tanto confuso.

— Se preferir podemos voltar daqui há alguns anos. — Pedro disse se afastando.

— Não! Não é isso. É que, não são bem o que esperava. — Caspian interpôs. Ele olhou para os outros três, demorando seu olhar em Susana, que pareceu sem graça.

— E nem vocês. — Disse Edmundo olhando um minotauro.

— Um inimigo comum une até os inimigos mais antigos. — Caça-trufas disse.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — uma garota de uma pele morena bastante clara apareceu em meio às árvores. Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, igual aos olhos. Usava vestes arquelandesas, pelo o que Lúcia percebeu. — Ah!

— Você é Ádria? Parece uma... — Pedro começou sua frase, mas não terminou.

— Eu sei, uma calormana. Minha... — a garota começou a contar os dedos, mas desistiu. — Bom, é uma _ta-avó_. Ela era calormana. Vocês a conheceram. — Ádria olhou para Lúcia e Edmundo.

— Aravis? — Lúcia perguntou.

— Dizem que pareço com ela — a garota disse sorrindo levemente.

— Certamente! — Lúcia sorriu.

— Só é mais bonita. — Edmundo afirmou, envergonhado, depois que percebeu o que falara. A garota o fitou e sorriu um pouco.

— Não que eu seja uma estraga prazeres, mas não é sensato ficarmos aqui no meio da floresta quando do outro lado existem telmarinos erguendo uma ponte! — Ádria disse e virou-se para o lado de que tinha saído. Todos os narnianos, incluindo Caspian, Pedro, Susana, Lúcia, Edmundo e Trumpkin a seguiram.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: A Reunião do Conselho**

Ao seguirem para o esconderijo dos narnianos, todos conversavam. Pedro e Caspian falavam sobre táticas e o que eles já haviam progredido até ali, Susana e Edmundo, mas a conversa que mais chamou a atenção de Lúcia foi a de Caça-trufas, Nikabrik e Trumpkin.

— E então, como eles são? — Caça-trufas perguntou à Trumpkin.

— Descontentes, resmungões, teimosos feito mulas pela manhã. — Trumpkin respondeu.

— Hm, então gostou deles. — Nikabrik falou.

— Bastante. — Trumpkin disse em tom baixo, mas que Lúcia pôde ouvir muito bem.

Quando chegaram ao esconderijo dos narnianos, deram com um enorme monte, e à frente, uma descida para adentrar. Em fileira por cada lado da entrada, centauros erguiam espadas ao céu. Lúcia, Edmundo, Pedro e Susana se adiantaram à frente, enquanto Caspian e Ádria mantiveram uma certa distância.

— Não faça essa cara, eles são os Grandes Reis e Rainhas. — Ádria disse ao ver a expressão do príncipe.

Após passarem pelos centauros, adentraram o monte.

— Pode não ser o que esperavam, mas é defensável. — Caspian disse ao olharem ao redor.

— Pedro, é melhor ver isso aqui. — Susana chamou-os.

Eles entraram por um corredor com pouca luz. Nas paredes haviam desenhos. Desenhos esses deles próprios, da primeira vez que entraram em Nárnia e como dissolveram o inverno de cem anos.

— Somos nós. — Susana disse em tom baixo.

— Que lugar é esse? — Lúcia perguntou à Caspian.

— Vocês não sabem? — Caspian perguntou, parecia incrédulo.

— Venham por aqui. — Ádria pediu e os irmãos, assim como Caspian, a seguiram.

Andaram pelos corredores escuros do monte até chegarem à uma grande sala. No centro da sala estava a Mesa de Pedra, ainda partida em dois, onde Aslam ressuscitou.

— Este é o Monte de Aslam. Foi erguido sobre a Mesa de Pedra. — Ádria lhes disse.

Lúcia se aproximou da Mesa, sendo seguida pelos outros três irmãos.

— Aslam deve saber o que faz. — Ela se virou e disse.

— Acho que cabe a nós agora. — Pedro disse em tom decidido.

**XX**

— É só uma questão de tempo. Os homens e as armas de guerra de Miraz já estão a caminho. — Começou Pedro. — Ou seja, esses mesmos homens não protegem o castelo.

— O que sugere que façamos, Majestade? — Ripchip perguntou.

— Atacar o castelo.

— Começar a planejar...

Caspian e Pedro se adiantaram a falar, acabando que falando ao mesmo tempo.

— A única esperança é atacá-los antes que nos ataquem — disse Pedro.

— É uma loucura, ninguém jamais tomou o castelo. — Caspian interveio.

— Sempre tem uma primeira vez. — Pedro disse.

— Teremos o elemento surpresa. — Disse Trumpkin.

— Mas temos a vantagem aqui. — Caspian tentou.

— Se nos prepararmos podemos contê-los pra sempre. — Susana tomou partido de Caspian.

— Olha só ela. — Murmurou Ádria. — Se for para atacar, tem que ser bem feito. É melhor tomar cuidado para que o '_elemento surpresa_' não vire contra nós. E, por favor, tentem seguir o plano — e virou-se para Capsian. — Você não costuma segui-los.

— Olha, agradeço o que fizeram aqui, mas isso não é uma fortaleza, é uma tumba. — Pedro voltou-se para Caspian.

— É, se os telmarinos forem inteligentes, só vão esperar a gente morrer de fome. — Disse Edmundo, fazendo Ádria rir.

— Podemos colher nozes! — disse Farfalhante, o esquilo.

— É, e jogar nos telmarinos! — ironizou Ripchip. — Cala a boca!

Ádria entrou em uma explosão de risos baixos, junta de Lúcia. Mas logo se recompôs ao perceber que estava sendo fitada por todos.

— Conhece a minha opinião, Senhor. — Ripchip voltou-se para Pedro.

— Se eu entrar com sua tropa, pode lutar com os guardas? — perguntou Pedro à Ciclone, o centauro.

— Vou morrer tentando, Soberano. — Disse Ciclone com uma pequena reverência, após olhar de Caspian para Pedro.

— É isso que me preocupa. — Ouviu-se a voz de Lúcia.

— O que disse? — perguntou Pedro.

— Estão agindo como se só houvessem duas opções. — Disse a menina. — Morrer aqui, ou morrer lá.

— Finalmente alguém com um pouco de cérebro e um tanto de fé! — exclamou Ádria.

— Eu acho que não ouviu direito, Lu. — Foi apenas o que Pedro disse.

— Não, é você que não ouve! — exclamou Lúcia. — Ou você já esqueceu quem derrotou a Feiticeira, Pedro?

Lúcia o olhou com uma expressão inquisitorial.

— Acho que já esperamos tempo demais por Aslam. — Pedro disse enquanto virava-se e andava pela sala. Foi a gota d'água para Ádria.

— Você não é o centro de tudo! Talvez Ele esteja esperando por você! Não haja como se tivesse mais poder que Aslam! — exclamou Ádria irritada. Pedro apenas virou-se e logo em seguida voltou a andar. Ádria bufou e andou até ele. — Aslam não veio até mim porque, simplesmente, nunca me deixou. Diferentemente de você, que preferiu abandoná-lo.

Ditas essas palavras, a garota deixou a sala andando a passos largos e fortes.


End file.
